


I've Got A Sick Obsession

by lumosmaxxima



Category: Glee
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Not Klaine Friendly, Not Kurt Friendly, Sebastian Has A Plan, Sebastian Is A Little Bit Evil, Sebastian's Obsessed With Blaine, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosmaxxima/pseuds/lumosmaxxima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no secret that Sebastian's always had a huge crush on Blaine Anderson, in fact crush isn't quite the right word, Sebastian Smythe is obsessed. So when he meets Blaine's simple yet gorgeous friend Sam Evans, closeted and in love with Blaine who really doesn't see him for who he is, Sebastian forms a plan that'll really grab Blaine's attention. But what happens when that plan backfires and he finds himself falling for the wrong man? [ There's probably going to be quite a few chapters, I have this partially mapped out but we'll see where the muses take me! Enjoy! xo]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got A Sick Obsession

He’d entertained this little game for far too long; it was supposed to be a joke, a sick little ploy to get Blaine’s attention, it was never supposed to end up like this. Twisted and messy, and leaving him feeling the way he currently felt. No, Sebastian’s little trip into Sam Evans’ life was supposed to be short lived and  light, but instead he found his life turned upside down and inside out, his heart racing at the speed of light and breaking each time he realized that this couldn’t end well. He had to do something to put a stop to this - and quickly - before someone ended up hurt...

> _**~ Five Weeks Earlier ~** _

Sebastian looked up as the goofy looking blonde hovered over him and a flashed a nervous grin, he almost found the red blush on his cheeks to be cute - if it wasn’t so obnoxious - and he raised a brow. Of course Sebastian recognized him, he was Blaine Anderson’s best friend. Sam Evans. Sebastian made a habit of knowing who Blaine’s friends were and he was more than just aware of them, he’d studied them, diligently stalked them via social media and casually sought them out when he ended up in the same venues as them. Anything to get closer to Blaine, anything to catch Blaine’s attention. To say he had a crush on the dark haired wonder was just about the understatement of the century. He was downright obsessed. Blaine was the object and desire of his affections, and one day, somehow, he’d get the opportunity -  **no** \- the privilege to love him. Once Blaine Warbler decided to wake up and realized that all Kurt was, was a useless sack of lady bones, with a voice about as audibly pleasing as nails against a chalkboard. One day he’d get that chance. But until then he was stuck watching and waiting, and apparently having to deal with Blaine’s annoying friends, like Sam.

“Can I help you?” He spoke, his tone smug and confident - as it always was - and he raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at the meathead, who still grinned for some goddamn reason. Sam let his blush spread across his cheeks further and chewed at the corner of his bottom lip, “Um, sorry to bother you, but I think they switched our orders?” He spoke, his voice unsure and gentle as he held up the cup that clearly had the name ‘ _Sebastian_ ’ written on the side. Sebastian rolled his eyes and reached for the cup on his table, spinning it around until he read ‘ _Sam_ ’ on it and sighed, “Indeed they did.” He spoke quietly and exchanged cups with the blonde before he took a sip and held up a single finger as Sam readied himself to leave. Once he’d swallowed back the sweetened latte he set the cup down, his hand still resting around it as he spoke, “You’re Blaine’s friend right?” He asked, with mock curiosity and smirked as Sam stared at him with wide eyes, clearly surprised he’d acknowledged him at all and he watched Sam nod slowly, “He’s my best bro.” He spoke tentatively, in a way that left Sebastian with more questions than answers, as if Sam was holding something back. Sebastian squirmed in his seat, not feeling great about having been caught off guard by Sam. “Right.” He nodded, “And where is Blaine Warbler? He with you?” He asked, again trying desperately to gleam some tidbit of information from Sam about the whereabouts - or anything else - of his beloved.

“Uh...he’s out of town.” Sam spoke, still unsure why Sebastian was paying him any attention, let alone actually being kind of nice and he looked around the coffee shop for some reason that might explain his behavior, though he had no clue what to look for. Sebastian frowned, “Awe, well that’s just too bad. You must miss him, huh?” He spoke, again, not because he was genuinely concerned about Sam, but because it gave him more information about Blaine, and about his relationship with Sam, and maybe it would give him some little in, the first step in a long series of steps to winning Blaine over. Sam bit his lip and nodded slowly, “Yeah.” He spoke quietly, his displeasure with Blaine’s absence clearly beyond the disappointment of a bored best friend and it nearly elicited a maniacal laugh from Sebastian’s lips. “Want to talk about it?” He spoke, his voice masked in something that mirrored sympathy.

Sebastian had to admit he was surprised when Sam took a seat, and as they spoke he began to clearly see just why Sam missed his best friend. “You’re in love with him.” He blurted out his voice sharp, jealously searing through his words as he momentarily glared at Sam who in typical Sam fashion looked up with wide eyes, innocent eyes that made it utterly impossible to stay upset with him. “Why would you say that?” He asked, though his voice wasn’t defensive, curious maybe, but he didn’t shy away from or bluntly deny the fact and Sebastian nodded. “Well what’s not to love, right?” He smirked, “I’ll admit you threw my gaydar a bit, but I see you clearly now. At least you’ve got good taste in men.” It sounded patronizing yes, but it was about as close to a compliment as Sam Evans would ever get out of Sebastian Smythe. Sam gave a slight nod and his face flushed with heat, bringing a red hue to his cheeks as Sebastian stared. Sebastian had to admit, Sam was hot. Abercrombie & Fitch bags hot. Calvin Klein underwear model hot. Sure he was obnoxious and dorky, but to have a prize like Sam hang off his arm - wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, and instantly a plan was forming, only solidified further as Sam began to open up.

“He’s never going to see me. He loves Kurt, and he’s my best bro - I’d never do anything to put that in jeopardy. So it’s not like it matters.” The blonde spit out a series of phrases and gave a heavy sigh before slumping his shoulders in a dramatic shrug and letting his gaze drop from Sebastian’s. “Don’t beat yourself up kid. He doesn’t see me either, and look at me - I‘m _flawless_.” He too gave a heavy sigh in a moment of sincerity before a smirk was slowly creeping onto his face, “You know what would make him see?” Sebastian’s voice mischievous and calculated - of course, poor Sam - he was far too simple to see that wicked spark in Sebastian’s eyes as he looked up, hopeful, questioning and trusting...oh so trusting. It was almost _too_ easy. Sam was the baby and Blaine was the candy and Sebastian had to lick his lips because he could already taste his sweet victory. “What?” Sam’s voice was unsteady as his head tilted to the side in anticipation, waiting, watching, willing to try anything to get Blaine to notice him for who he truly was. Sebastian smiled, at least they shared that. “We should date.”

[ **To Be Continued** ]


End file.
